


Ruined for You

by 3rdstarksistr



Series: Sansan Kink [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Dom!Sandor, F/M, Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdstarksistr/pseuds/3rdstarksistr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa struggles with being a good submissive, but Sandor knows the best way to handle her is with a belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely Sansan, mostly what a pain slut, who's also a Sansan fangirl, writes when she's bored. I tied it to my Sansan Kink series, but it does not necessarily fit into the storyline because I leave the backstory vague. Also could fit into Where It's Safe.

When I think I can take no more, that it’s gone too far, he does something to remind me why I kneel at his feet.

“Sansa,” he says, reaching for my face. Everything is in that word, that touch.

 

\- Earlier -

I’ll never learn to do what I’m told, especially when it’s not what I want. Still, the disappointment in his eyes is tearing away at me. But I can’t. How can I cross that line for him? Doesn’t he care at all what my limits are? I can’t do this anymore, I think, looking up at the ceiling, feeling so confused. That’s when I hear the clink of his belt buckle coming undone.

“Not the belt,” I say, looking back at him with pleading eyes. I know what he can do with it. What will he do if he’s angry?

“Did I say you could choose?” He asks. I say nothing, the answer clear between us. He continues, “Close your eyes and stand against the wall.” I hesitate, looking towards the door. “Baby,” he says, tender, and it’s as though all resistance melts away. I do as he says then, tears starting already as fear runs through me. How much will he make it hurt?

I feel his hand dig into my hair as the side of my face is pressed against the wall. He trails the leather over my skin, at once hard and supple. He tests me with a flick of the belt at the top of my thighs, making me whimper at the pain. This will not be easy.

The next blow moves up, hitting the bottom of my ass with a satisfying sting, my favorite. He hits me there again, and my mouth falls open as the wonder of it starts to flow through my body. He moves up to lay the strap against the middle of my ass with another hit, making me gasp and seize up. He hits another belt-width up along the top of my ass, and I yelp then, the pain more intense.

He presses my face harder into the wall as he works his way up my back with lashes that sting just enough. He then hits me square against the back, the blow perfect in its connection, making me call out before moaning into the pain. Ease starts to seep into my mind and through my blood.

He lands another blow to my ass, hitting right on the bottom where it’s best. His thoughtfulness touches me, he knows I need this, like this. I’m scared, but he’s not cruel, he’s patient and giving even when I’m not. How could I doubt him? He knows what I need. I need what he wants for me.

He keeps belting me, right where I need it on my ass. My eyes roll back as I pant, moaning into the rhythm of the belt. A sharp sting makes me cry out, and I get lulled into the headiness of it. He draws back though and plants a hard blow against the middle of my back, taking my breath away, I gasp, searching for air. My eyes strain to open, but I dare not.

Still, holding my hair up, he lands blow after blow to my back, sometimes stinging, sometimes a harder pain. He stops for a moment, and I can feel his eyes on me. I don’t know why he’s stopped. I feel that fear come back quickly, and a slight tremor come over me. What if he’s going to truly hurt me now? More than I can take.

I shiver at the touch of his finger tracing my back, likely the lines he’s just wrought. I hear the buckle of the belt clink though as he draws back, and my body tenses all over, trembling. I gasp hard at the impact on my ass. He belts me again and again, and my mind is scrambling to keep up with the pain that cuts through it. I know it’s not his hardest though, but I can feel him building with each hit. One lands on the top of my ass, making me cry out, wanting to say “safe,” to make it stop, but the sting fades. One more at least. I can do it.

That’s when he hits me with his true strength, the belt feels as though it’s torn into my flesh, and I hear myself scream but it feels distant somehow, the pain is so immediate. His calloused hand is there next, rubbing over my ass. I’m panting trying to keep up, but my mind is quickly turning to mush. He grips one of my cheeks, squeezing it, making me wince from the feeling combined with the lashes I've received.

His hand then delves down to find me wet, I gasp as he presses up into me roughly, fucking me with his fingers until he withdraws suddenly. Then, he’s grabbing me back from the wall, bending me over, and I cry out as he enters me, grappling against the wall for a hold against his thrusts. He meets no resistance though, my body open to him, and the sound of him, his breathing coming harder and when he groans, it’s all I want to hear, to know I please him.

My legs are weak, struggling against his strength, and my arms start to shake under the pressure. The headiness clouding my mind deepens as he fucks me senseless. He drops the belt and grips my hips with each hand, digging in painfully. He somehow finds a way to get deeper, and I bend more as he slides within me. He’s almost there I can feel it. He becomes more erratic, his breathing strained before I hear him curse, “Fuck,” and let out a long groan.

Finished, he squeezes into my thighs one more time before withdrawing and pulling away. Without him though, my hold on the wall is naught, and I start to fall, my legs useless. I hear his quick breath of shock, before his arms are there catching me before I hit the floor.

He lays me down on the bed then, concern on his face. “Sansa,” he says, reaching out to my face. Tears fall then that he brushes away before settling his hand against my face. I can’t help but cry more, nestling my face into the comfort of his hand.

“I’m sorry,” I barely get out.

“Shh,” he says, bending down to capture my lips. He lies down next to me then and pulls me against him with a contented sigh.

How does he take me here? This place I want to go to, this feeling I need. I’m ruined for my life before him, but in this, I’m saved.


End file.
